iMessed Up
by 3cooldog92
Summary: What happens after Freddie asks Carly if it's too late to love him and that hurt look on Sam's face.


iMessed Up

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**A/N This is in response to what Freddie did in iOpen a Restaurant and the hurt look Sam had on her face afterward. What he did disgusting and cowardly and there should have been follow up. This is set the day all that happened after they got home from school. Italics are flashbacks.**

Sam's POV

Me and Carly walked into her apartment. She was talking about some guy she wanted to ask out tomorrow. Normally I at least try to listen to her, but this time I just couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about what Freddie did. I thought he loved me. He even said so. I guess I'll never be number one in anyone's eyes. I'll always just be second best and I'll be dumped when someone better comes.

"I'm hungry" I told Carly.

She went to make me a large bacon and ham sandwich and I sat down on the couch to watch Drake and Josh. I'm telling you, if I didn't know any better I'd say that Megan girl is a younger version of Carly. But really all I did was stare at the TV without really watching it. All I could think about is how Freddie told me he loved me and then went and asked Carly if it was too late for her to love him. Then when I asked him if he still had a crush on Carly, he wasn't even man enough to admit what he did. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"_Oh, well."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

I meant that with all my heart. I thought he did too. I loved Freddie long before I kissed him at the lock in. But I didn't feel safe enough to tell him I loved him back until that very moment.

"_Is it too late for you to love me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Did—did you just say—?"_

"_No"_

I trusted him. I thought for once a guy finally loved me for me. I actually thought I was number one his eyes. But I guess I'm just a way to get to Carly. I'm never going to open myself up again. It's just too painful in the end. I'd be happy if I never see him again. That's when he walked in with a golf club and a few golf balls.

"Holla chicas" he said.

"Mr. Henning said I could do an extra credit on two dimensional collisions by making a golf course and—"

That's when I snapped. I really do love him, but the pain he caused me means I have to hurt him. I got up, ran over to him and l flipped him, stomped on his chest and kicked him in the side really hard a few times. Then I grabbed the golf club he had and beat him with it. That's when I heard Carly scream my name. She had my large ham and bacon sandwich. I went over and took the sandwich leaving Freddie on the ground.

"What's going on? You haven't beaten Freddie up in years." She whispered.

"Can we talk about it when he's not here?" I whispered back pointing to groaning boy on the ground.

Carly nodded and told me to go up to her room. I went up to her room and ate my large ham and bacon sandwich. As I did so, I just couldn't take it anymore. I cried into Carly's pillow. I just wanted to be loved for who I am. I didn't want to have to change and I didn't want to be dumped when someone better came along. I wanted to be number one in just one person's eyes. It was all the more painful because this is the worst I've ever been hurt. I've been hurt by a scumbag who just wanted Carly and by a jock that dumped me when I stopped dressing like a daffodil. But this is way worse. This is a guy who was my best friend. I fell in love with him. He was my first true love. He told me he loved me and I was dumb enough to not only believe him but to say I loved him back. I definitely meant it, but saying so was a huge mistake. Despite what he did to me, I still love him, even though I shouldn't. This is the last time I'll ever let anyone get past my walls. All falling in love ever causes is heartbreak. Why am I so undesirable? I have a heart full of love but no one will ever love me. Everyone thinks I'm a heartless monster even though I'm not. I kind of wish I was a heartless monster. At least then I wouldn't be so heartbroken.

Carly's POV

After Sam went upstairs with her sandwich, I went and helped Freddie up. I was really wondering what had gotten into Sam. I wonder if she heard Freddie asking me if it was too late for me to love him.

"What's going on with you and Sam?" I demanded.

"I don't know. She hasn't been acting like herself lately."

"Maybe it's best that you leave. I'll go talk to Sam."

Freddie left and I went to talk to Sam. I found her crying into my pillow.

"What's going on Sam?" I asked her softly.

Sam looked up told me about how she heard Freddie ask if it was too late for me to love him and how he wouldn't admit what he did when she asked if he still had a crush

"He told me he loved me and it meant nothing to him."

She broke out in tears again and I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder. I felt so bad for her. I know all about how hard it is for her to put her heart on the line and how bad she gets hurt if it doesn't work out. But the only other time I've seen her like this is when she broke up with Freddie. But this time it's worse.

"I can't go to school tomorrow. I just can't deal with him." she sobbed.

"I understand. Tomorrow I'll confront Freddie about what he did." I assured her.

"Just try to get some sleep. I'll make sure to get your homework. You can hang out here with Spencer tomorrow. I'll be up in a little while. I have to go make sure Spencer doesn't start a fire trying to fix his robot."

"Thank you" Sam sniffed, as she pulled the blanket over her and went to sleep.

Right before I got to the door, I heard Sam ask me a question.

"Did I hurt Freddie that bad?" she asked, worried.

"No. He's going to have a lot of bruises, but he'll be fine."

"Good" she said relieved. I could tell she still loved him, despite what he did.

I got to school and Freddie was already by his locker.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

Freddie looked surprised that I would curse, but I didn't care. What he did to Sam is inexcusable.

"What are you talking about Carly?" he asked.

"Don't give me that crap. You asked me if it was too late for me to love you yesterday. You know I'll never love you and what you did just shows that no one should love you! Well guess what? Sam heard you. She just acted like she didn't because she didn't want to break down at school."

"I didn't think Sam would hear me" he admitted.

Now I was furious. What a cowardly little weasel.

"That shouldn't matter. You shouldn't be pulling stunts like that whether Sam knows about it or not. You're such a coward. When Sam confronted you pretended like you did nothing. If you're going to do something like that you should at least have the balls to admit what you did. But you weren't even man enough to do that."

"I don't know why Sam cares so much. She's been acting like she was over me."

"Are you that stupid? She's not over you. She just acts the way she does because she doesn't feel like she can be open with her emotions now that you're not together. After dating her and having her open up to you like she's never opened up to anyone before you should know this. Do you know how bad you hurt her? She was upstairs crying in my room and couldn't even come to school today because of what you did to her. She fell in love with you. You were her first love. You told her you loved her. She actually felt safe enough with you to say she loves you back. She meant it with all her heart. She felt like someone finally loved her for who she was and understood her. After all that, you broke her heart. Because of you, she may never be able to love anyone again. I really hope you're happy with yourself. You destroyed Sam. She had a heart full of love and was so scared to show it. After she finally showed it to you, you hurt her. You hurt her worse than anyone ever has before. Sam has experienced so much pain her life, but what you did caused her the worst pain she's ever dealt with. She'll never be the same again thanks to you. You deserved the beating Sam gave you. In fact, you deserved far worse. I really hope you're happy with yourself you worthless sack of shit."

I'm not one to curse. But what Freddie did to Sam is reprehensible. To my surprise, I saw a guilty look Freddie's face when I was done yelling at him.

"Please tell her I'm sorry and I thought I was over her. I didn't mean to hurt her. I know I shouldn't have gone after you, but this wasn't my intention. I—"

"Save it. I don't even want to deal with you. If you're truly sorry about what you did you need to make it up in to Sam person. Until then, we're not friends. If Sam forgives you, I'll think about forgiving you. Until then, stay away from me and out of my apartment."

Freddie's POV

I feel so rotten. I really didn't mean to do this to Sam. I think Carly might be right. I can't even bring myself to be mad at Sam for beating me up anymore. I have to make this up to Sam. After school, I texted Carly and asked her to let into her apartment so I could talk to Sam. She texted me back saying I could, but this was my only chance. I walked into the apartment and up to Carly's room, where I saw Sam shaking and crying into the pillow. I felt a pit in the bottom of my stomach knowing I did this to Sam.

"Sam?"

She looked up with a look of hurt, sadness, and relief on her face.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this."

"But then why'd you go after Carly? I thought you loved me" she sniffed

"I never should have gone after Carly after I said that. Just know that I really meant it."

"But why would you go after anyone else if you still loved me?"

"I didn't think you were still in love with me. I thought we would never get back together. That doesn't mean I loved you any less. I just thought I needed to get over you since I didn't think we'd ever get back together."

"But why Carly of all people?"

"I guess it was just force of habit. Once I thought you were back off limits, I guess I just reverted back to fawning over Carly. Please know that I never loved Carly. At one point I thought I did, but I didn't know the true meaning of love until I fell in love with you."  
Sam had a look of relief, and maybe even happiness in her face. But I could still tell she wasn't completely over what happened.

"Freddie, can we go out again? I'm still not completely over what happened, but I know that I still love you and we could work if we don't follow Carly's idea of a relationship."

"Sure, Princess." I said.

"Just one thing. Could we take it slow so I can get over how hurt I am?" she asked with a little insecurity in her voice.

"Sure" I told her.

I knew it would take her a little time to feel like herself again, but I knew once she did she would be the blonde headed demon I knew and loved once more. That's the way I like it.

"Let's go get you some ham" I said.

She hugged me and we walked down the stairs hand in hand and out the door. As we walked passed Carly, she smiled at me and Sam, so I knew I was friends with Carly again.

**Well that's it. What Freddie did in iOpen a Restaurant really pissed me off. I figured I'd give him what he deserves in this fic. Sam deserves better than that. The reason why I had them make up is because I think there's a good chance that this was a onetime occurrence. Freddie may only be a jerk in this episode and go back to being a nice guy in the next one. Like in iSell Penny Tees, he had that thought to stab Sam with a knife. That was obviously out of character and we never saw anything like this from Freddie again. It might be the same thing here. He was certainly a jerk in iOAR. But I'm reluctant to conclude anything about his character from one episode. If this continues, I'll certainly change my opinion of him. But for now, I won't draw any conclusions for Freddie's character beyond the episode.**


End file.
